


The Earth Kneels Before the Sky

by Doodledore



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Cousin Incest, Impact Play, Leather, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodledore/pseuds/Doodledore
Summary: Just a little play between cousins.
Relationships: Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Morinozuka Takashi
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946338
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	The Earth Kneels Before the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of short

Day 4: Incest | Breath play | Leather/latex

Pairing: Honey/Takashi

Setting: Possible AU (I haven’t fully planned this far), Both Honey and Takashi are 20ish, so Honey has grown

Location: Honey’s room

Tags: impact play, breath play, incest-cousins, leather

* * *

Honey gently brushed the leather crop over the welts, admiring his work, “You look so nice like this, Takashi, delectable.”

On his hands and knees ass in the air, his cousin shuddered as he pressed on the biggest welt.

“So pretty, serving me like this. I’m so hard from turning your ass red, but you know how to take care of that, don’t you?”

“Yes, Mitsukuni,” he panted.

Honey held out a ball, the bells inside chiming as his younger cousin took it and knelt in front of the blonde.

Holding the ball behind his back (he knew better to touch without permission), Takashi licked the leather-covered bulge and stared up at his cousin. He had grown so much the last two years, and, as much as he missed his cute appearance, his body fit this darker side of him much better.

His blood blazed as he sucked his older cousin through the material, preferring this direct servitude to the pain.

Honey grabbed his hair tightly, pressing his face against the bulge, “Suck me properly, Takashi.”

The brunette moaned as his hold loosened enough for him to bite the waistband and unbutton the snap and pull the zipper down with his teeth. He licked his way up the exposed cock, shivering in anticipation; he had grown here too, though he was still thinner than his own length.

Feeling generous, Honey tugged his pants open, allowing his cousin easier access.

Takashi took advantage of his kindness, lapping at the head before sucking on it. Bit by bit, he took more cock into his mouth, licking and sucking as he went.

Impatient, Honey tightened his grip on his hair, which was his only warning as he shoved his head down, forcing his cock down his throat.

Honey moaned as his throat spasmed around his cock, before pulling his head back and letting him catch his breath.

Takashi focused on breathing through his nose as his head was shoved down the cock once more. He hummed around it as he sucked, and Honey manipulated his head, abusing his mouth and throat.

Honey started down at his cousin, watching his cock as it caused his throat to bulge. He shifted his focus onto the air currents around them, sensing the thin stream of Takashi’s breathes around his cock.

As enjoyable as the wet heat was, he wanted more. So, he reached for his cousin’s throat, feeling his cock within it.

He squeezed, sensing that stream of air get smaller and smaller as his throat spasmed around his cock wonderfully.

Takashi gasps for air around the cock as he releases his throat before it tightens again.

Honey moans as he uses his cousin, loving the feeling as he chokes and suffocates on his cock the gasps for air, again and again, until he cums, forcing him to swallow lest he drowns.

Once he’s finished, he pulls his head back, delighted as coughs and pants. Looking down at his toy, he frowns.

“Takashi. I didn’t give you permission to cum, did I?”

“No, Mitsukuni,” he rasps.

Grinning, “I guess that just means I get to punish you now.”

“Yes, Mitsukuni,” he sighed, bowing his head.


End file.
